The Vengeance on Faye Valentine
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: COMPLETED: Sequel to "Destiny Lies in the Syndicate". Revenge,scandal,accusations,scandal,murder,scandal,and Faye pregnant! Did I also mention there's scandal? Spike,Jet and Ed are big in this one and yeah SAM IS BACK!
1. Prologue: More in the Family

**_Welcome to my story, if you are so damn confused about what is going on, then you obviously have not yet read _**Destiny Lies in the Syndicate**_, which I highly recommend since it has become a fan favorite of mine. And now for what ya'll been waiting for!!!_**

The Vengeance on Faye Valentine (You could also call it "Destiny Lies in the Syndicate II" if ya wanna be so formal about it. Heeheehee.

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

Prologue:_ More in the Family_

It was true…syndicates couldn't be broken.

The Red Dragons fate was mercifully spared. Few knew who was to thank, but many took to heart the story of Spike Spiegel who returned to bring power back to the Red Dragons.

Not everyone could still be trusted. If there were those alive still loyal to Vicious, then Spike would have to watch his back. Sam was his closest trustee with that 'always loyal' spark. He could convince the entire Syndicate to put their fate in Spike. There was no more Julia, no more Vicious. But was Spike happy about this?

Sam wondered about this one day when he came into Spike's office. His mind was not on his Syndicate work…it never was. Whenever he saw him he was taking a smoke, that equaled to Spike's mind wandering off about something.

"Still thinking about them?" asked Sam.

"Just one of them," Spike muffled.

"Everyone here has given up everything to be here, just like you. Like myself. I remember having a family. I don't remember much about them anymore."

"I didn't lose a family…," said Spike as he put out his cigarette. "I thought I would find them here. I hate being wrong about everything…"

For the fifth time that day Faye rushed to the latrine to disperse the contents of her stomach. Nothing ever felt right after she left the hospital. Or maybe the pain was finally catching up to her after that battle. It was the strangest thing in the world being back on the Bebop. Not because she hadn't been here in a while, but it was weird, like she said, to have the crew back together again…minus one member.

"JET-PERSON! FAYE-FAYE THREW UP AGAIN!!!"

She never said, however, that anything good came out of being reunited.

Jet stood over the kneeling and sickly Faye. "ARGH! Didn't those doctors do anything!"

Ed and Ein wanted to peek into the latrine, but both Jet and Faye pushed them out of the way.

"I think…I…need to go to the…hospital…again," Faye said before she vomited again.

"Uh-uh. I took the liberty of paying your first hospital bill, which was already too expensive. I'm not giving you anymore freebies until we have another bounty opportunity.

"UGH! JET! I'M SERIOUS! I GOTTA GO BACK!!!" She turned around and started grabbing onto Jet's shirt. "PLEASE!!!!!!!"

"OK, OK. ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! JUST PLEASE DON'T THROW ON ME. I'LL GET YA TO A HOSPITAL."

For a long and devastating hour Jet and Ed lounged in the hospital waiting room.

"Ugh, women are to sickly," Jet said with a sigh.

"Ed not sick."

"Did I ask you to come?"

"…Yes."

Just as he thought that he couldn't go another second without a smoke of his own. A nice attractive blond doctor lady came out of Faye's room to meet Jet.

"Are you the one who brought Faye Valentine in?"

"Yes," said Jet. "And how much is it gonna cost this time?"

"Alot, and I expect it to triple on future visits"

Jet jumped up at the two words. "FUTURE VISITS?!!! WHAT FUTURE VISITS?!!!"

The doctor explained it to Jet. Ed was running up and down the halls ignoring what was going on, until she saw Jet storm past the doctor and straight into Faye's room. Ed quickly followed him in.

What she didn't see or expect was the shock on Jet's face as he confronted Faye with one question…

"So, Faye?! When exactly were you planning to tell us that you're pregnant?!!!"

**__**

End of Prologue with a DUN-DUN-DUN!!! R/R!

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	2. First Attempts for Everything

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter One:_ First Attempts for Everything_

"Well…?"

Faye only looked up at Jet with a faceless expression on her face.

"The doctor told me you're almost two months along. Does anyone know about this?" asked Jet with his arms crossed.

"I didn't want anyone to know! That was the idea!" Faye said exasperated. She flopped back down on the hospital bed.

"Havin' a kid ain't nothin to be ashamed about- wait a sec. Who…was…ya know."

"WHO DADDY!!! WHO DADDY!!!" Ed started dancing around the room.

Jet sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have told her about THAT!"

"I found out before I found Spike…" Faye trailed off.

"So, that would mean it's…" Then Jet jumped straight to a more important point that struck him. "Faye, are you gonna tell Spike about this?" 

"Oh…ya think I'm just gonna walk into the Red Dragon Syndicate Building and tell the big honcho that I'm pregnant with the kid of the former big honcho?!" 

Jet saw a vein on Faye's forehead near the verge of bursting.

"Faye-Faye look mad?" said Ed. "Is it because Faye's gonna be a mommy?!" Ed crawled up to Faye with the biggest Ed grin you ever saw.

"Enough Ed," Jet grabbed her. "Why don't we discuss more of this on the ship?"

Spike and Sam were returning from a meeting with the Gold Lion Syndicate when they stopped for a hot dog. "I think that went exceptionally well," said the happy Sam. "What did I tell ya, Spike? People love ya, cuz you kicked off Vicious!"

"You getting a little bit too cheery," said Spike. And then he pulled out his usual cigarette. "I know a kid who maybe related to ya."

"I wouldn't know."

"Ya wouldn't?" asked Spike.

"I had a kid once. Couldn't remember if it was a boy or a girl and I don't even remember what happened. In fact, I don't remember much before I joined the Syndicate."

"Hmm…" Spike mumbled. He was about to have a bite, when a huge BOOM was heard and stuff was flying. Spike and Sam turned to the corner. "The car!" Sam cried. Sam and Spike rushed out, and sure enough, there was nothing but metal scraps of their car scattered all over the road.

Spike looked down and found an envelope. It was addressed "Spike Spiegel, Red Dragon Syndicate". He looked around. The messenger couldn't have left so soon but he found no one. He opened the envelope and found a crappy piece a paper with few words in large text…

__

"Syndicate blood is thicker than you think…with vengeance…"

"Who the hell is this sicko?!" Spike asked himself as he crumpled up the note.

Faye lied on the couch with her face to the ceiling fan. A thought hit her _'Spike used to always do this.' _She wished so much that she could smoke a cigarette just like Spike would do during these dull moments. The pack that he gave her in the hospital remained unopened. She was killing herself every moment for one smoke. Spike was merely a memory to her since he left. 

It occurred to her that Spike was not distant enough to eventually find out about her pregnancy. She would have to tell him. Now she knew what it was like to confront the past with fear and hatred. She was becoming everything she hated and yet loved at once…she was becoming Spike Spiegel himself.

"Looks like I will be telling him," she said.

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	3. Only Through Sarcasm

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Two:_ Only Through Sarcasm_

"Man, Spike there's no end to it, is there?" asked Jet on screen. Spike was calling Jet to tell them about the bomb planted in his car.

"I'm just glad that I didn't use my Swordfish," said Spike as he fiddled with an unused cigarette. "So, where the girls at?" he said, referring to Ed and Faye.

"Oh they're around…" Jet mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked. Then he heard a familiar female voice, a voice that he hadn't heard in what seemed like forever.

"JET, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TOO!" Spike heard her scream off the phone screen.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Jet yelled back. "Well, Spike as I was saying, Faye really wanted to talk to you about something and we all think you too need to get together and talk about…this".

Spike sighed. "Nothing good ever comes out of the two of us being alone. Is it that important?"

"I wouldn't know if it's that important to you. But I'd be prepared to have a heart attack over it."

"Will do," said Spike. "Tell her to come to the Syndicate Building at 7 and we'll have dinner."

"Great. I'll tell her," said Jet.

"TELL ME WHAT?!" Faye screamed again. Jet and Spike quickly hung up. Spike swerved around in his chair with a cigarette still unlit thinking about what would happen tonight.

"WAS THAT SPIKE YOU WERE TALKING TO?!!" Faye panicked. "OH MY GOD! YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM, DID YOU?!" 

Jet tried to push her down onto the couch to calm her down. "Nah, woman. You know I ain't that evil. Of course I'm gonna let ya tell him this yourself. After all, better for him to yell at you than at me. Now get dressed. Your gonna be meeting him at his place at 7."

"This is not gonna be a nice evening." Faye grumbled. She didn't even bother to change out of her current outfit. Faye just walked straight to her rusting Red Tail and took off.

Outside the RD Building, a guard was waiting outside and watched with curiosity as a raggedly worn out and peeling ship began to park. Faye came out and wasn't surprised to see a guard standing there. "Uhh…you must be Miss Valentine? I'll be taking you upstairs to see him."

Faye felt her stomach began to curl as the two were making their way up the stairs. _'Oh God. Not now!'_ her head was screaming. The guard opened the door to the private dining hall. Faye remembered this particular room well. It brought back even more bad memories of being Vicious's captive for three whole months and the final result would now be revealed. All of these bad memories were now making Faye nervous about telling Spike that she was pregnant. But turning back could never be an option.

"Miss Faye Valentine, sir." The guard announced Faye's appearance and quickly left Faye alone with her old companion, well…a semi-companion at best. Spike was sitting at the end of the table head down so that Faye could recognize only his bushy forest green hair.

"I thought I'd tried a new shade of coloring," he said and he looked up at Faye and raised an eyebrow. "You look fashionably dressed this evening".

"Sorry," grumbled Faye. "I didn't know you were gonna make something fancy out of this dinner."

"I live here, Faye. Of course everything always has to be fancy." Spike said. "Now do I have to act like a gentleman for you or will you sit yourself?"

"I'll sit myself thanks," said Faye as she went to a chair residing on one side of Spike and sat down.

Time passed. The chicken was no longer steaming. Faye was just picking hers all around. "No more picking it, Faye," Spike said as he grabbed Faye's wrist and took her hand off the food she was playing with. "What is it Faye?"

Faye gave out a moan looking down at her plate. "Spike if anything really bad would've ever happened to me would you even give a damn?! Of course you wouldn't, so there's no point in me telling you what I was gonna tell you."

"Faye, that chicken cost 169 wulongs to make. Don't make me fish out the only two bites you had outta your gut. Now tell me what Jet said you had to say to me and I just might give a damn!" Spike was acting frustrated and this always Faye evilly cheerful. So she decided to tell him the only way she knew how…sarcastically.

"OK, Spike. I just happened to have a bun in the oven and he just happened to be "baked" by your formal enemy. There! I've said it! Not in good way of course, but I had to Spike. I just thought this would affect you too seeing that you're here…maybe it would've been better if I never mixed in any of your business. You used to be important to me…" Faye took her fist to wipe her teary eyes. Spike wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the table again. More time had already passed.

"Please say something," Faye sobbed.

"Jet didn't tell me it was a he…"

Faye's eyes opened so wide that they were about to break out of her face. "WHAT!!! YOU ALREADY KNEW!!!"

"Jet never said that you would be the first to tell me," chuckle Spike. And outraged Faye quickly left Spike and headed back to her Red Tail. Faye was so mad that she slammed on the door to her Red Tail causing it to fall off. She didn't care that she returned to the Bebop in a clutter no longer her Red Tail.

* * *

**New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!**


	4. When Cravings Go Mad!

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Three: When Cravings Go Mad

"ARRGH!" Faye burst into her bedroom and flopped her back onto the bed. "WHY IS THIS WHOLE WORLD AGAINST ME?!!!" The family she lost, the loneliness she bore, the debts she never owed, a kid she never really wanted on the way, and then there's the humiliation. Faye was too angry at the world to cry as much as she wanted to. She felt as if she reached the bottom for the millionth time.

"Smile, Faye-Faye," came a familiar high voice from one side of her bed. She wanted to turn to tell Ed to get out but she felt as if she couldn't move anymore. Ed got on the bed to look at a miserable looking Faye. "Why sad so Faye-Faye?"

"Go ask Spike. He knows why my life is hell, and yet he doesn't give a damn."

"Don't Faye-Faye like baby?"

"Baby? Oh, Ed do I look like the type of mom for any kid, let alone you?"

"Ed like Faye-Faye mommy."

"Oh God, I need a drink." Faye left Ed on the bed as she slowly made her way into the kitchen to find some whiskey. As she finished pouring a class, Jet just had to stroll in. 

"Hold on a minute!" Jet roared seemingly. "Are you off your rocker? Are you really gonna pump your kid with some Jing Mao Classic Whiskey*?!"

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna yank it out with a hook like some prostitute!"

"Look, Faye. I know you're not crazy about being a mom. Spike and I aren't either. I mean…it's going to definitely put a cramp in our bounty-hunting career. Plus, it's hell expensive."

"Yeah," she said trying to resist reaching for the whiskey filled glass. "I'm sure he'd love hanging around criminals all his life." Faye dropped her head on the table. Jet came to take the whiskey glass from her, but her right hand was holding it tight. He managed to yank it out.

"You know, Faye. We could always try putting the kid up for adoption. We could go to Mars, you could have the kid their and hope some rich infertiles will pick him up."

Faye looked up quickly with a smile. "Will I get money?!!!!"

"Don't push your luck, woman. We'll know in due time if there are super benefits."

"Hey Jet? I'm curious about something?"

"I'm scared to know what it is?" said Jet sarcastically.

"When you told Spike that I was pregnant, and I am going to kill you for that…how did he respond?"

"How did he respond?…HAHAHA!!! Oh man! Now, I can read faces really well, I mean cigarettes don't fall out of your mouth while your smoking them. I could see the shock in his eyes."

"And what about Vicious?"

"Now, that I couldn't read well. He said he would talk to you about it when you came over, but you had to leave the party early didn't ya."

"That ass! Both of you! Ever since I got out of the syndicate, all I have been is insulted." Faye started heading back for her room again. "And if Spike wants to know anything you can tell him I'll be right here."

Jet groaned with frustration. "So…where's the kid gonna go?"

"I say that our lives will be normal again the sooner he's out of here and someplace else…far, far, away." 'I just wish I could say the same for everyone else,' she thought

"Alright," Jet shrugged his shoulders. He noticed Faye was panting for some reason. "Mom pains getting to yah already?" Jet chuckled.

"No! I need a smoke and I can't have one!!! What about gum, is there any gum?"

"Not around here." 

Faye turned to see Ed walked in and she noticed that Ed was chewing on something. "IS THAT GUM?!!!"

"Uh-huh. Wanna see Ed do bubbles?"

"I'd rather have the gum!!!" Faye leapt at Ed and she gave out a scream. "AAAHH!" Ed sped of from Faye and Ein joined up with them. Jet took a drink of the whiskey glass as Faye chased the hacker and dog all over the ship. "Give me the gum, Ed!!!"

Somewhere unknown…

"So Spike escaped from death…again. He's much luckier than someone I once knew. I'll just have to try again, and then I will have justice."

****

__________________________________________________

__

*Made up, after all this is 2072.

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	5. Family RevengeReunion

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Four: Family Revenge-Reunion

Late at night, lost in his own thoughts, Spike went up to the syndicate rooftop to be in the company of his closest companion…his Swordfish. Smoke burned from the tip of his cigarette and the lights of the other buildings allowed him to see. 

"Hey Spike." Spike turned to see Sam Kaito who had arrived to interrupt his blissful moments on the roof. "That weirdo from the Gold Lion Syndicate came by again. I told him to buzz off."

"Some people don't understand privacy," said Spike. "Even those that are talking to me about it right now." Sam guffawed at his remarks.

As his laughing faded Spike could hear a worse and louder sound above him. He looked up and ship began zooming toward his direction. In one second, they began shooting and Spike dodged behind his Swordfish. He quickly loaded his Jericho and started shooting at the ships, but they kept shooting back more and faster. Sam crawled over next to him. "I got your keys," he said. "We can get out of here."

"There's not enough room for the both of us in there," yelled Spike over the crazy shooting noises. "Go find another ship and stay the hell away from me. Aw man, why the hell is everyone out to kill me again?!"

"Well, welcome to the Syndicate," said Sam sarcastically as he ran away from Spike and towards a parked ship on the other side of the rooftop. Spike quickly leaped into his Swordfish and began shooting away to keep the attacking ships off of him. Sam eventually came to help him out, much to Spike's annoyance. Then they retreated away from the ships until only one fighter was still chasing them. The signal on Spike's screen showed that the attacker wanted to speak to him so he turned on the screen.

"This better be important. I'm in no mood to die at the moment."

"I don't have to kill you to get what I want." Spike confused at who was speaking to him looked at his screen but it was completely black. He looked up again. "What's going on?"

"Just looking for a little payback…for what you did to him."

"Vicious? Why does it matter to you? All of his sheep gave into me."

"I'm my own leader, Spike. I have much more knowledge and power than you ever have, and I will have more than my brother."

BANG! Spike jumped up with an incredible shock and he started losing control of his Swordfish. "Brother? BROTHER?!" Spike never got a response; the screen got turned off.

The Bebop was boarded on Jupiter on the chase for a bounty. "Edward? EDWARD?" Jet called out. "Do you have the location on the guy yet. I ain't losing another bounty without Spike around."

"Ed still looking…ooh…ooh…oh! Spike-person!"

"Spike-person?"

"Coming to Bebop, coming to Bebop!"

"Spike's coming here?!" Jet rushed over to Ed and her Tomato and found two blinking dots. Representing two ships heading for the Bebop's coordinates. "What for?"

Two ships began descending on the Bebop's docks. Jet walked out and Ed and Ein happily followed him. Jet could recognize the Swordfish. He smiled at the fact that Spike still loved it enough to keep it in shape. The two ships landed gracefully. Spike opened the door and climbed on top of his ship.

"Spike, you ol' lunk! What are you doing out here?!" Jet asked happily.

"Well, for one thing, I am considering having a meal," said Spike as he came off his ship.

"Spike-person! Spike-person!" Edward jumped with joy with Ein in her arms and rushed toward Spike. He did not expect the big excitement on Edward's face and he got pushed down to the ground by the happy hacker. Ein barked happily and came licking his face. 

"Eugh, Ein! You'll be the death of me if you were poison."

"OK, Spike. Bell peppers and beef it is." Said Jet as he motioned everyone into the docked Bebop.

"There's beef?" asked Spike.

The bad news was that Jet was unable to find any beef. "I guess we ate it all. Sorry, Spike." Spike, Jet, Ed, Ein, and Sam gathered around the living room table and ate the bell peppers. Spike didn't mind the bell peppers since he didn't have them for such a long time.

But something was bothering him, and that was the absence of one more person. As Jet and Sam started getting acquainted with Sam. Spike gathered up the nerve as ask Jet…

"Faye off to the ponies, again?"

"Well she did earlier and I swore that she came back. I wonder where she is. Probably snoozing somewhere around here. So…this guy whose after you. You really think he's Vicious's brother?"

"He only spoke of him a few times. But I didn't take it seriously. This brother of his seems to enjoy following in his footsteps, gaining syndicate power, trying to kill me…"

"But Faye-Faye kill Vicious-evil person," interrupted Ed.

"Edward! I told you not to hack through Spike's police records again!" Said Jet.

Spike dropped his fork. "She must be hiding around here," said Spike as he stood up and began wandering around the ship. The others at the table were surprised at his sudden leave from the dinner table.

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	6. The End of Destiny?

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Five: The End of Destiny

After looking all over the ship, Spike could not find Faye so he went outside for a cigarette*. Looking up he finds Faye on the top deck of the Bebop. Faye is looking out at the sunset. Somehow, Spike manages to climb onto the top deck without Faye knowing. Faye is struggling with something in her hands. Slowly approaching Faye, Spike comes up behind her and snatches the thing from Faye. Spike was very surprised to find that it was the same unopened pack of cigarettes that he gave to her in the hospital.

"You struggling with a moral dilemma?" he asks her. Faye was shocked at Spike's appearance but her spirits were too low to be filled with joy. Then Faye chuckled. "This pregnancy is just too slow. But I've bide my time with the ponies…. What are you doing here?"

"Being a chased mouse," said Spike.

"So you're only here for a day, are you?" Faye asked looking down.

"Depends on how badly this guy wants me dead," Spike said. "I may be stuck here permanently." Faye smirked. "You find being here with me much better then?"

"I'd rather die on a full stomach, Faye. You know that." That's when Spike and Faye laughed together at the same time. Then Faye had to stop in her laughter. "Ow. Damn it! He's kicking again." Faye was of course preferring to the baby.

There was unemotional silence and then, "Aren't you going to miss him?"

"Huh?," asked Faye.

"I mean. Once he finds new parents. Aren't you going to miss having a family?"

"I've learned to live with my situation. Families come and go for me. I guess I'm not meant to settle. You see why I don't feel comfortable here. Eventually, Jet's gonna ask me to leave."

"He wouldn't do that," said Spike.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'll pay him to keep you here. And throw in a bit of meat now and then to feed my starving dogs."

"So now, we're your dogs?"

"Well, you and the kid and Ein's already a dog." There was a bit of confusing silence and then Sam rushed up to the deck. "Someone's bombed the Syndicate."

Sure enough watching the news Sam and Spike could see the emensive amount of damage that had been done to their Red Dragons headquarters. Half of the people inside died mostly involved with the syndicate. Ed, Faye, and Jet were watching too and were very concerned. "Spike, it's really to dangerous to even go back to the Syndicate now," said Jet. "His brother really has it in for you."

"Whose brother?" asked Faye. "What are you talking about?"

"Evil Vicious Brother!" said Ed in a menacing tone. "Wants Spike-person dead," in a sad tone.

"I use to enjoy the thrill of the jinx, but now it's getting annoying," said Spike.

"Well, that's settles it then. We're setting outta here now so that we can all lay low. It's what we do best."

Sam asked, "They don't know about the Bebop, Spike? You don't think they would know where to look to you." Spike scratched his head. "I do kisses, not tell things."

Soon, the Bebop was flying into space. Faye came to Spike as he was looking out a window into the starry neverland. "I never knew Vicious had a brother," she says. "I never knew his brother was just like him," said Spike. "We're here to help you Spike. I killed Vicious didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, and how are you gonna do anything carrying a giant basketball in there?" asked Spike pointing to Faye's stomach. "It's not even that huge!" said Faye.

"It's due in three months!"

"In four months!"

"Whatever. Either way, you'll be so big that you'll be in the way!" Ein was sleeping in a corner. His head bobbled up and down at the argument rising.

"Me in the way?! Why do you have to know everything about me?! Like Whitney, my past, and the baby?!"

"Because you wanted me too. You've been giving me hints Faye. You can't hide yourself from me."

"I'm gonna try," Faye stormed away down the hall. Jet slowly walked over to Spike and Ed was doing backflips by them as she singed, "Welcome home, Spike-person!"

__

Great huh? *Now come on, isn't it funny that nearly every chapter I'm writing opens with Spike smoking a cigarette? It's sounds like an interesting trend to aim for. Well please R/R. This could really use some reviews!!!

* * *

**New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!**


	7. Waking of a Bad Memory

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know. _

****

Chapter Six: Waking of a Bad Memory

Faye was in the middle of the final term. She would cry and whine about her weight. She was even too embarrassed to go to the ponies anymore.

Spike and Sam remained on the Bebop on the run from their mysterious murderers. Spike had Ed search for leads on who this "brother" of Vicious might be. Spike said that he never knew his name but he had met him, so therefore his killer must be who he says he is. 

The Bebop all this time had been hiding out on Jupiter. But it was set to return to Mars soon. The adoption arrangements had already been arrange with an adoption agency there. 

"He's going to a very rich couple, Faye," Spike told her. "You might wanna start sucking up to them in holiday cards."

Money was always a problem. There was no longer any beef with their meals, no bounty to pursue. 

One night Spike was having a cigarette looking up at the ceiling fan lying on the couch. He hadn't done this in a long time. That's when something bothered him. He never took it seriously. "It" being that Faye was carrying Vicious's child. Wouldn't have the events of the past year and a half bother him at all? Within this time he had found and lost Julia. He avoided his deadly fate but was punished and nearly lost his insanity by Vicious. When Faye killed Vicious, it was as if the Red Dragons had never existed, but he knew they did. Otherwise he wouldn't have gone on to do what Shin had always hoped he would.

Spike was unfocused as he knocked on Faye's door. The Bebop was unusually quiet and empty. When he stepped in, he thought he was in a bad nightmare, Faye's weight gain showed through her clothes which were now ripping. It was near impossible for her to get any maternity clothes and she would still be fat after the baby came.

Faye knew he was there but she no longer cared that he just strolled on in. She gave a heaved sigh "I miss my fabulous self!" she whined. "How did I gain so much weight when I can't remember the last time I had meat?!"

"Stress?" asked Spike. "Come on, you've always been stressful and you're still skin and bones," said Faye. "You look stressed right now. What's eating you."

"Some things," said Spike. "Faye could you tell me a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like about your time with Vicious"

Faye gave a raspberry as she tried to think back, "I just had to act like his pet for a few months, that's all"

"Did he ever advance on you?" asked Spike suspiciously.

"A whole lot," said Faye like she wasn't upset about it.

"Did you ever return the favor?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, I get what this is about. You wanna know how I got this." Faye pointed to her belly.

"Faye, there's no shame in saying that he raped you…"

"That's none of your business!"

"Than how did this happen?"

"Spike?!" Faye said tiredly. "I just don't want to talk about it, OK? Please? Maybe someday when I am comfortable. No one else knows and I promise you you'll be the first I'll you about it to. And stopped being so crazy. You'd think I'm Julia or something."

There was a huge massive silence after that. Spike was sitting on the end of Faye's bed. "You'll never be Julia…"

"Get out, Spike…," said Faye nervously. "I SAID GET OUT!" As she had just finished, the door was already slammed shut. Faye lied on the bed crying, those words were tearing her up inside. She already knew that Spike would never care for her as much as he had for Julia. _"He never cared…he never will…"_

********

It would be a short while before she would've decided to escape. It was the night that convinced her she could no longer attempt to survive there.

"Come here, pet," he said. Faye hated the fact that their rooms were conjoined for moments like these. When she approached him she could smell the strong red wine behind his lips. She despised the grin he wore. They had returned from a long party. Faye knew that he would just go to sleep straight after a long night such as this.

She was still in her party dress and the winter draft kicked into the room. She was standing by his chair looking at the fire hoping that it would keep her warm. "Please sit down." She heard his voice say. She got down on her knees to be on the level with Vicious. She was disgusted. They had already kissed a few times and she would just cough up afterwards. "You look cold," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Faye's mind was rushing as she slowly got off the chair and knee-sat on the floor in front of Faye. Then he pushed her to the ground. It was a very slow response from her mind. It was too possessed by the strong smell of alcohol in his breath.

A sharp pain ran through Faye like lightening. The pain had greatly increased downward. Suddenly, she had a need to hold her breath. And then she shrieked. She heard voices outside. "It's Faye. She must be having the baby now." "But it's too early!" "Who's gonna deliver it?!"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!" Faye tried to scream out through the pain as she rolled over back down. Faye was relieved to have heard a door open and close. It would be hours before the pain would end.

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	8. A Strange Confession

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Seven: A Strange Confession

"It's Faye. I think she's having the baby," said Spike.

"But it's too early," said Sam.

"Well, who's gonna deliver it," said Jet.

"I ain't gonna do it," argued Spike.

"I'm not gonna waste my time looking through a woman's…"

"That's because you never had…" joked Spike. Jet started getting mad. Both had refused to go in there where Faye was unleashing hell. She could be heard screaming. "SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

The two argued for five more minutes and then they heard a scream of "I'LL DELIVER IT!" The two turned to Sam in shocked. Sam could no longer handle the arguing and started out. He ignored Jet telling him that houseguests don't deserve to go through such misery, he didn't care though. The entire ship was full of stress…well, not entirely.

"Can Ed help?" she said looking up to Sam.

"Sure," he said. "We could use a woman's touch."

"WOMAN?!" Jet and Spike said in shock.

Sam entered the room, followed by Ed carrying some towels. "Let's do Jet a favor and not get his sheets dirty."

"Righty-O," said Ed.

"Sam, you're the last person I expect to be doing this," said Faye through her labor pains.

"Well, you saved my butt too many times back at the Syndicate. I thought it was time I payback the favor. Plus, Ed's here to help."

"What joy," said a sarcastic Faye.

Jet, Spike, and Ein sat in her respective spot looking bored and hiding their anxious faces through their cigarettes (not Ein though). Ein whined by Faye's door. Then a scream could be heard, but it was not one they were expecting.

"EUGH GOD!!!" screamed throughout the ship.

"I told him," said Jet. Then the more anticipated cries of a baby were heard and Jet and Spike flew out of their seats.

********

Faye looked through the glass. This would be her last time with her son and not one person knew what to say to her. They knew this could be a devastating moment for her. Spike and Jet went away to smoke. Ed and Ein ran off someplace and Sam pressed his nose up to the window to entertain the babies on the other side, but none were amused.

"Impressive," said Faye standing sadly next to him. "If our personalities had switched, I would have no problem with keeping him."

"It's not in the personality or the experience," said Sam. "Your son may never know what you are doing is the most unselfish act of love for any mother in your position." Faye turned to Sam to draw a smile of thanks. But Sam was no longer smiling for some reason. Sam noticed what Faye was seeing.

"Faye…there's something I got to say. I mean, I have to tell someone from the Bebop and I know I can trust you."

"Trust me…why? What is it?"

"Faye, you won't believe me when I tell you this but…"

"Yes…" said the anxious Faye.

"I'm…I'm Edward's mother."

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	9. A Faint Goodbye

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Eight: A Faint Goodbye

"Excuse me? What in the world did you just say?"

"That I'm Edward's mother."

"This has got to be the most awkward moment ever…since I just had this baby."

"It's the first too," said Sam.

"Okay," said Faye. "So…you're Ed's mom. You used to be in the Syndicate with Spike, and…you're a man. You got a lot of explaining while I back away from you." Faye began to slowly back away and sits down on a chair.

Sam begins his story. "Ed's father Appledelhi and I were into science. It was our lives and our careers, and we found a place to settle where we had Ed, but we named her Francoise. Well one day we were camping out while doing an outdoors experiment with our daughter and then a meteor crash on our campsite. Everything went black. I woke up months later in a hospital on Mars, and woke up a man. It seems that some files got lost and I received the wrong operation. I didn't have any money to pay to have it corrected because my memory was still fuzzy."

"At least you remembered that you were a woman," said Faye with a strange interest.

"Well anyway, the hospital I was in had happened to be owned by the Red Dragons and since I had no memory and no money they offered me a job to pay off my debts. I accepted it. I didn't know how long I was planning to be there, but soon they loved me enough that I was being considered to take over. I started having weird visions of the future and stuff. You remember when I told you how I save the VAN's life and they sent me into hiding? While I was there, my memory started to come back. Just the parts where I knew I wasn't supposed to be there that I had to be somewhere else. Then you came, and all of that stuff happened. When Spike took over, my memory returned to me completely and I returned to Earth. They were no longer living at the home that we once lived in. I searched but couldn't find them. 

"Finally I searched the Internet seeking help. Someone named Radical Edward online said she could get my husband's records. According to the medical records Appledelhi suffered memory lapse from the meteor and did meteor chasing as a career in my memory. He thought I died, that or he wouldn't remember having a wife. Then Radical Ed told me that Appledelhi was her father and I was shocked. I didn't tell her then, I couldn't tell her now. When I was first introduced to her on the Bebop I nearly had a heart attack. That's why I have been to shy since I got here. I let Ed help me deliver your baby so I could get a better look at her."

Faye looked confused as heck. "You should tell her before you go. Although I doubt she'll be bawling over you. More like leap onto you and stuff."

"I think I'm gonna freak her out being a man and all," said Sam.

Faye shrugged, "Hey, you freaked me out!"

"Hey, looks like he's going." Faye turned and saw the nurse take her baby over to his new adoptive parents. They definitely dressed formal and were slightly older than Faye but much more sophisticated. Faye looked down. She couldn't bear it.

"Hey Faye? What would you have named him?"

"I don't know," she said depressingly. "You think of something." She turned to look at the window and stood up. He was no longer there anymore. "Cade," said Sam. "I'm sure Cade's gone to a nice home."

Faye looked at Sam and for the first time since the baby came smiled and muttered a quiet, "Thanks…Samantha!" She snickered. Then she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Spike. "What's so funny, Faye?" he asked her. "You look as though you were feeling better."

"Nothing makes me feel better," said Faye. "If any thing would make me the slightest bit happy it, would be to finally go home." Faye got her wish. Everyone was back on the Bebop as it went off into space again.

Sometimes, Spike would walk by Faye's locked room and swore that she had tears. Perhaps he never took her seriously but he could understand why anyone would be upset. 'One day,' he thought. Someday he would be able to go in there and comfort the shrew woman with his lanky arms. He felt that if anyone could bring Faye's world back together again, it would be him. Then Spike shook his head. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking this way? This wasn't Julia, but then Julia was no more. He had moved on with everything in his life but Julia. But once, Julia WAS his everything. Now it felt like the Bebop was his world, his place of belonging rather than ruling over a bloody society that he is being killed for.

************************

The man could not believe it. As he sat down in his big office staring at the laptop, he found a recently signed adoption record. And under what was marked "Biological Parent:" was Faye Valentine. He found the answers he was looking for and it seems, he knew how he was going to get back at the true murderer. 

**__**

DUN! DUN! DUN! I'm glad that I was able to explain about Sam. I know school starts soon, but please don't panic because I will keep at pace with this story and much as possible. AKA I won't kill this fic, I swear to ya! Now review me!!!!

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	10. Climatic Accusations

**_You waited forever, I know. Please don't kill me. School is driving me crazy, but I think I have some free time this weekend to write! I was gonna wait a bit before revising but you already waited to long for this chap. Now we got a climax. No doubt this chapter is very long and the story itself is longer than the first story. OK READ REVIEW NOW_**

The Vengeance on Faye Valentine

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Nine: Climatic Accusations

Thoughts can be our worse enemy. It was Faye's. Six months had passed since the birth and she was determined not to let those "emotions" she read about in women's health magazines get to her, but they did. 

She was also feeling very lonely, even without the crew around. Jet was checking the police station about a new bounty, Ed and Sam were doing some grocery shopping (and perhaps having some "family time" together), and God only knows where Spike has ran off to.

So it was just her and Ein. He leaped onto the couch were Faye was drowning in her sorrows and to Faye's surprise, the tiny data dog was actually providing her some comfort. That was more than Spike was doing anyway. When she turned to find him entering the living room she looked at him with an emotionless face. She dried the tears just in time but the makeup on her face became horrendously smeared and Spike was trying his best not to chuckle.

"Get dress, Faye," said Spike. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"A bounty hunt?!" Faye put her fingers to her face and discovered the smeared makeup on her fingertips. "Oh God! I look horrible! It'll take me and hour to fix my face again!"

"Yeah you do that," said Spike walking away. "And by the way, it's not a bounty hunt…it's a date."

Being the third class bounty hunters that they were, Spike couldn't afford a fancy meal. It didn't seem to matter. The two were dress in their usual casual forms at the diner. It had been the first time in several months that Faye had ever left the Bebop.

It was turning into a disturbing date since Faye wouldn't say anything at all. And Spike…well, he didn't have a clue what to say. Spike took a sip of his beer. His mind was screaming "go outside and have a cigarette!" Speaking of which…

"You haven't taken up smoking again, have you?"

"How do you know?"

"I found that pack I gave you. You never opened it."

"Some people smoke when they're depressed. But me, I'm too depressed to get into my bad habits again."

Spike took another moment before continuing on. "Faye…it's natural to be THAT way after you had a kid."****

Faye made a buzzing noise. "Wrong! You couldn't be anywhere near the truth. I just have a lot a guilt pressing on me right now."

"Guilt?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think it would've been better for him if I kept him?" Faye asked shyly.

"He's only a baby, Faye. He doesn't know what's good for him yet."

"But what if he doesn't want to find me when he's older?"

"You mean, you want him to find you?"

Faye banged her cup of coffee on the table. "GODDAMIT SPIKE! I KNEW IT! YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THEN AND I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND NOW!!!" Faye stormed out of the diner. She thought about walking back to the Bebop since it only took five minutes for them to walk to the diner, but it was nighttime and Faye too uncomfortable. She was no longer the brave woman she used to be. She slumped onto a bench under the streetlight.

Eventually, Spike would come out (after paying the check) and find her there. The last thing she wanted him to see was the tears, but there were too many too late. Spike joined the crying Faye slumping right next to her. Faye was too upset to consider moving away from the bench.

After a few minutes, Spike finally got the situation into resolution. "Faye…I did understand then, but I was too ignorant. I was too ignorant of everyone, even myself. I've changed now Faye. I don't have the same motives for going on like I use to, but I found some new ones."

"You mean Julia used to be one of them?" Faye searched for a handkerchief but groaned in disappointment. Spike handed her a cloth napkin. "I stole it from inside," smirk Spike. Faye blew her nose through it. "Look," she said. "At least you had a family, that you can still remember and you probably got to say goodbye to them. I didn't get to say goodbye to my family. I got nothing left to remember then by. Everything was gone. And then I thought that you, me, and Jet could be a family, but then you had to get up and leave. Nothing was back to normal when you left Spike. Even when your running the Red Dragons we still feel disconnected. That baby was all I had left, I don't even have him anymore…I didn't deserve to."

Spike took out a cigarette, but didn't think about offering Faye one. When he had finished, he helped Faye from the bench and from there, they walked across from the Mars skylight. 

"I can't leave, Faye. I don't have anyone after my back, or anyone to look after…except maybe you."

"What about that guy that's trying to kill you?" Faye was rubbing her face with her bare arm.

"Well, now he'll be chasing Sam." Unconsciously Spike put an arm around Faye's face as if to bring her in for a hug. "Families change Faye…it's not like 50 years ago."

She was still upset though. "I won't leave you again Faye. I have you and Jet now…oh and Ein and the kid. You're my family."

Faye brought an arm around Spike's waist. "And you're mine."

For the next minute of their walk, all was peaceful. Faye felt more hopeful than she had ever been since being unfrozen. The two pairs of eyes peeked over to where the Bebop has been long docked and found ISSP ships had circled the area.

"What the hell?!" gasped Spike. They approached the Bebop. Sam and Jet were talking to officers. Ed and Ein were also outside running around. "There she is!" cried one officers. Two men came up to Faye and handcuffed her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" screamed Faye.

The officer who was talking to Jet approached Faye. "We have an arrest warrant for Miss Valentine."

"For what?!" said an outrageous Spike.

"The murders of Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. According to our records they adopted your son."

"But I never even met them!!!" Faye screamed trying to break free of the officers but they had restrained her.

"Jet! Sam! Tell me you think this is crazy!" called Spike.

"We did," said Jet. "But they said they have evidence."

"WHAT EVIDENCE?!" Faye was being dragged to one of the ISSP ships. "NO! SPIKE HELP ME!!!"

Spike ran for Faye but they already pushed her in. He could see the desperation in Faye's eyes through the glass door of the ship. "It's alright, Faye. I'm gonna get you out…" The ships began to fly away and the port was now in darkness again.

"…hang on."

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	11. Mother and Daughter

**The Vengeance on Faye Valentine**

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Ten: Mother and Daughter

"Faster Ed!"

"Ed don't like working under pressure."

Spike's hair was completely out of bounds. His fingers have been digging endlessly into the green strands waiting for Ed to track down everything that caused this to go wrong. Who put out the arrest warrant? What exactly was Faye accused of doing? And who the hell told Faye she killed these strangers in the first place?!

Jet tried pouring another drink for Spike. He knew he had way to many, but even he didn't seem able to focus either. Only Ed was in full concentration downloading the police reports from Tomato. Sam looked over at her daughter. The time to confess who he (or she) was would have to wait.

"Spike-person be happy!" Edward said without turning her head from the screen. "Report came from a-non-ee-moose tip!"

"That doesn't help at all Ed. Anonymous is not a real person!" Spike was going crazy again. "I'm going to the station."

"What for?" asked Jet suspiciously.

"To bust some heads!" Spike grabbed his keys. "Then I'm gonna bring Faye back!" Spike ignored Jet's protests as he headed out the door. Jet sighed. "Alright Ed, what are the charges."

"First degree murder of John and Emily Marshall. Adopted boy name Darien. Parents found shot to death by one Austrian Glock 30 in the chestie. Neighbors call and police find dead parents and baby crying."

"Damn!" said Jet. "The woman could get execution for that charge. What about the tipper? What did he had to say it was Faye and all?"

"Mysterious tipperrrrrrrrrr? Tipper say he counsel Faye. Said she was very depressed on murder night about losing baby then she went home. Counselor person called police." 

Sam looked puzzled. "This guy pulled off something convincing. There's gotta be a way to track where the call came from." Jet began to rub his chin. "Well they developed new technology that tracks down where calls come from. But it's ISSP confidential stuff unknown to the public and cannot be released for investigation unless absolutely necessary. They probably won't bother with the call if Faye is being convicted. I'm not sure if I can get them too, but maybe Bob can convince someone to get the information released. I'm going to give him a call right now."

Jet immediately sped off. The living was silent now that it was only Sam and Ed. Ein was moping around in the hallways. Ed stretched her arms out like a spider monkey. "All done!" she said.

"Edward," said Sam. "Do you mind if I ask…you don't have any parents?"

"Ed has a father person. He's driving a lot on Earth."

"Why don't you live with him Ed?"

"Ed dunno. Ed loves father person but father person gets Ed lost. Father person say Ed can stay with Bebop and stay put."

"So you like it here more?"

"Ed looooove Bebop family! Is Sam gonna be part of Bebop family too?"

"I'm not sure, Ed. Look, I need you to listen to carefully for a moment. I know this is weird but there's something you need to know. It's about your mother. Do you remember the last time you saw her?"

Ed formed a fish face trying to think. Just as it seems she was smiling she put her hands to her face to shake her head "no".

"Do you miss her?"

"Ed dunno mother-person. Ed wish to see her though."

"I'm right here Ed…it's me…I'm your mother."

"The best I can do is give you the address, but I'm sure if I told them it's for investigation purposes they'll release the info to me."

"Thanks Bob. You're at the Mars Headquarters, right? I'm afraid Spike might run down there and caused havoc. Give him a straight jacket if he does."

"Will do," Bob chuckled on the screen phone. "Talk to ya, soon."

Jet hung up at the perfect moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jet dropped his head in frustration. "What now?" He headed back to the living room and found Ed screaming backing away and pointing at Sam. "Calm down Ed," Sam was stuttering. "Mother-person is a man! Mother-person can't be a man!" Ed screamed. Then she silenced herself as the wheels in her head began to turn. "Can it, Jet-person?"

Jet just stood there ignoring Ein licking at his boots. Something really went down in the ten minutes he was gone. Mother…Man…Sam… "Ed…whatever it is, you deal it with Sam. I'm not gonna touch this with a ten foot pole."

********

It was a jail cell, something that Faye was familiar too, but only for temporary cases. She gave up yelling her innocence to the guards. But hope sprang up again when she saw the familiar lanky form of Spike swing by to her cell.

"Spike?" Faye began to cry. The warden opened the door and immediately Faye leaped onto Spike without looking closer to see it was him. But now she was soaking her tears into his good suit. Spike was kinda shocked but sympathetic. "It wasn't you Faye. I know it isn't, and we're doing everything we can to find who-"

Faye looked up at Spike surprised. "You believe me?"

"I believe you more than anyone, and I always will."

"B-b-but this is not like you-to take me seriously."

Spike his arms to move Faye to the cell bench. "Sit down Faye." They both sat down. "When I went back to the Red Dragons I realized how much I miss being with you and the rest. I missed Julia, but I felt like a different person after Vicious died. After the syndicate was given to me. You were all that I thought about the whole time Faye. And before then when we were held up for all of those months, I realized that I wanted to stay alive for you. I wanted to make it up to you Faye. I'm going to stay here. I won't be running away anymore."

Faye was looking down finding it hard to believe anything he was saying. But Spike took her eyes and showed her what he was saying was real. "Why?" she asked him.

"Because I love you."

**__**

HOORAY!!! This is the first time in any of my Bebop fics I got Spike to finally say it to Faye!!! YAY YAY and so forth!!! It's a new chap in over a month!!! Now say you love me with a review!!

* * *

****

New to the story? Loving it? Join my mailing list! (Send your email by review or at mlupton@bsu.edu) Get update information first!


	12. He Has the Answers

****

The Vengeance on Faye Valentine

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Eleven: He Has the Answers

"You…love me?" Faye could barely ask in a whisper. It had to be a dream. Spike could not have been for real. Now Spike was nervous what was he to say now? Take back what he said?

Their moment was interrupted by Spike's phone. But Spike only continued to stare at Faye. Faye looked down at the pocket where his phone was. She reached over into Spike's pocket causing him to be momentarily startled. 

Faye answered Spike's phone. "'ello?"

"Faye? What are you doing with Spike's phone? I need to talk to him!" Jet's face appeared on the screen. Spike took the phone from Faye.

"Yo?"

"Spike, I got Bob to trace the phone call of the tipster. It's a cell phone number owned by Roder Cray. Ed tracked the guy down. The guy was reported dead two days ago. He was a member of the Gold Lion Syndicate."

"The Gold Lions? What do they have against Faye?"

"What do I know? Anyways, Sam and I are gonna go check out their headquarters, meet us there OK?" Spike hung up. "I remember now," said Spike. "Vicious had some pals in the Gold Lions. He wanted to bring us and them together as one syndicate." Spike couldn't understand it. What in the world could a syndicate have against Faye to frame her for murder?

He turned back to Faye. "I gotta go after Jet's lead and see what we can find. You'll be outta here soon, ok?" That was when he noticed Faye was crying. His hand approached her face to wipe the tear. Spike darted out, and Faye sat still on her cell bench. To no one she murmured. "I love you, too."

Spike had zoomed away in his Swordfish when something occurred to him. Instead of heading for the Gold Lions headquarters, he tracked down the Bebop. He went inside to find it empty. Only Ed was tapping away on her computer and Ein was sleeping right next to her. He yanked her away.

"Spike-person…where we going?"

"I have a job for you Ed." He threw her onto his Swordfish and they sped off. Ein only stared at the disappearing ship scratching his ear.

The Swordfish zoomed through Mars' skyscrapers landing on top of an old building. Ed stumbled out first. Spike stood up and looked over at a damaged building. "I thought so," he said. "The Red Dragons place is completely messed up. Okay, Ed prepare to risk your limbs."

"Ed's limbs?" Ed held one scrawny arm with the other.

Spike armed himself as he and Ed went through the main entrance. The place was a mess. Bullet and bomb damage was visible everywhere, but no one was present. Ed crept behind Spike when she saw something to her left moving. Curious, she took a marble from her pocket and threw it across the room.

KABOOM! A small bomb exploded behind a staircase. "Great," said Spike. Carefully the two ran across the desolate lobby and took the elevator up without meeting up with any bombs or any person. They did come across a couple of dead bodies. The place was empty from top to bottom. The two then arrived at Spike's office. It was no surprise to him that everything was turned over and glass and blood were every where. Spike dug the mess for his computer. 

"Okay Ed. Somewhere on this computer are some secret files that only Vicious had access to. I need you to open them up for me."

"Okie dokie Spikey!" Ed put on her hacking goggles and went to work on the floor. "Ow, Ed sat on glass."

Faye lied on her cell bench staring at the ceiling. There was little use for sleep after all that was happening. She remembered what Spike said about the Gold Lions being involved in all of this. She shouldn't be rusting in a jail right now. She had to get and hunt the guys responsible for all of this. What she needed was a way to escape.

Then she heard a wolf whistle.

"Hey cutie," said a young warden that approached her cell. "I hear you are in here for first-degree murder. That's major criminal offense, but I have court connections. Perhaps I can persuade them to drop the charges if you know what I mean." 

Faye got up and went over to the bars. "You're disgusting," she told him.

"But one night can make all the difference. You can pay me after the trial. Trust me."

"Well, you are kinda cute." Faye took one hand through the bars and tugged on the warden's shirt. The warden moved and tugged on Faye's vest. Slowly Faye took it off and threw it. The vest flew and landed hanging over the security camera.

KAPOW!!!! The warden was knocked unconscious. His form laid against the bars; his hands on Faye's…

"EW!" said Faye. She backed up and went to work searching the warden for some keys.

"Ed found this," she moved the computer infront of Spike's face.

"Good job Ed," he said. "Roder Cray is an assistant to the Gold Lions leader." Spike searched another page and his eyes opened up. It was an old email that said only these words:

__

'I've enclosed some reports that show Faye Valentine killed your brother. She works for Spike.'

"The guy who tried to kill me, he set up Faye. He's with the Gold Lions." Spike quickly sped out of the room. Ed slowly followed him, so Spike yanked her to get her to move faster.

They parked next to Jet and Sam's ships near a junkyard.

"Spike, what took you so long?!" Jet demanded.

"I found some answers. They set up Faye to get back at her for killing Vicious."

"That's a strong case for vengeance."

"Yeah, they tried to kill me and Sam before they found out that it was Faye. I don't trust their motives though. There's still something not right about this. The Red Dragons place was completely raided."

"Well, we better move in before they give Faye the chair." Jet and Spike headed toward the back of the Gold Lions headquarters with their guns set.

"Hey Ed," said Sam.

"Mommy!" said Ed. They followed Spike and Jet to a back door. Spike took a grenade and threw it into a glass window to cause some distraction. The bomb's impact caused the steel back door to come loose and everyone moved in. Spike, Jet, and Sam were armed and kept their eyes open. Most of the time, they managed to blend in among the panic while Spike threw more grenades around. 

Sam and Ed got into a security room after Sam shot the guards. "Okay, daughter. Why don't you show me those special skills you have," he said.

"Okay mommy!" Ed went to work fiddling with the security computer. This gave Jet and Spike their advantage. In a classic fashion, that Spike had done once before, they took the elevator up to the highest floor. The Gold Lions leader was sure to be there.

Faye crawled around the ISSP parking lot waiting for a clearing. She used the keys she had taken from the warden to hop into a ship and start it. She was lucky that she took the warden's shirt. The ship was wobbling into the air before the escapee alarms blared throughout the area. Now it was up to Faye to lose the cops and head to the Gold Lions headquarters.

She had a serious score to settle.

**__**

Update news: Yeah, it's about time hasn't it. So I wanna get this story done quickly. I will have a new chapter up next week after Christmas and maybe another chapter after that. I'm gonna keep these chaps over 1000 words so I can get more stuff in and get the story finished sooner too. Got to go. I'm still taking emails for my mailing list!


	13. Love Begins With Denial

****

The Vengeance on Faye Valentine

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Chapter Twelve: Love Begins with Denial

Jet took down a couple of men immediately after the elevator doors opened and Spike banged down the large brass doors leading into a huge office much like his own. His Jericho pointed straight at a blond hair man in his 30s sitting at a desk. The man didn't bother to raise his head. "Are you Red Dragons always so bloody?" The man asked him.

"No more bloody than you are," said Spike. "You killed Roder Cray to cover up your identity, but I found you out. Now what do you got against me and Faye, huh? Why did you have to go after her for?!"

"Vicious was the only one in your syndicate who would find allies in myself. Of course he was the only Red Dragon to be that stupid."

"I thought so. You weren't his brother were you?"

"We could've been close had he not have gotten himself killed by his whore. She ruined my plans to take over all of eastern Mars' syndicates. I knew that the Red Dragons was the only other powerful syndicate in the region."

The man heard a click from Spike's Jericho. "Faye is nobody's whore." Jet was watching everything by the door when more men came up. He was unprepared and the men grabbed Jet by the arm. "Bring him in," said the man at the desk." Then even more men came in and they had to two more hostages…Ed and Sam. Sam looked up and recognized the man.

"So you're Wang Star eh?" said Sam. "Vicious was the blindest fool in the world to have ever trusted you."

"Indeed," he said. "But now I have everything. Miss Valentine is awaiting execution and I had a wonderful time raiding your headquarters to find followers. Well, I didn't find many so I killed whoever was still present. And since you're here…"

Spike jerked his gun pressing it even harder into Wang's head.

"Do you find that a bit wise, Spike? My men are fast killers. They'll allow it so that you may see your friends killed before you can fire that Jericho." Spike looked back and forth between Wang and the threesome pinned to the floor. Wang motioned the men behind the captives to pull out their guns. "Still want to go through with this?"

"How do I know you are not lying?" asked Spike.

"Because you were never able to kill Vicious were you? Yet he was never able to kill you. Everyone knows that I am much smarter than he was. I made it my own skill to stay in the dark and come out at the Red Dragons' weakest point. When the Van died, I knew it was time."

Faye was speeding the ISSP cruiser through Mars. She had to get to the Gold Lions headquarters before the ISSP caught up with her. The radio already announced that Faye had escaped. Then a big jerk shook the ship. Faye nearly jumped out of her seat. She looked in her rear view mirror. There was smoke coming out of the back of the ship. Faye could barely control it. "Oh great!" she said. But looking at her navigator, she saw that she was heading straight for the headquarters. "Oh great," she said again.

She was getting closer by the second when her worst fear was happening…the ship was losing control. She began to sweat and panic. Visions were flashing before her eye and she knew what it was. It was the memories of the shuttle explosion from more than 50 years ago.

"Boss, there's a crazy police ship heading our way!" said one of the men. Everyone turned to the window. "What the hell?!" said Wang. 

Faye was fortunate for one moment, before crashing straight through the window. She took the controller of the ship and managed to pull herself upward slightly. The ship finally hit the side of the building and flipped onto the roof. Faye had covered her eyes with her arms the whole time. She felt a large hit in the head and soon her world was replaced by more memories: _the shuttle explosion - waking up - the BETA tape - finding her home gone - Spike leaving - her capture and rape - Sam - Spike in a straight jacket - killing Vicious - the baby - "I love you"._

Opening her eyes, she discovered that the ship had crashed on its back and was upside down. She squirmed her way out of the damaged cruiser. As soon as she got out, the men in their brown trench coats came onto the roof to stop Faye. With her own Glock and fists, she fought them all…all the way to the office. Something inside of her had no doubt erupted and gave her the energy she needed to do this. All of the few memories she possessed provided her two motives. Pain and anger. She became a raging fury all the way to Wang's office.

When she came in, there were still a few men holding down Jet, Ed and Sam. They turned to fire at Faye. With the men distracted, the three on the floor were able to roll away and hide under tables. Spike shot a few of the men aiming at Faye to help her out. And Wang…well, he disappeared. Jet and Sam armed themselves and came jumped into the chaos to help. Ed was still covering under the table.

Finally, Spike saw the familiar blond man escaping through the torn apart brass door, and immediately he followed him. He chased him down the back stairwell. Halfway, he stopped. He could get him if he had a prepared aim. Spike's Jericho was set and was pointing down at the stairs waiting for the perfect moment. But something exploded behind him. A time bomb had been placed right behind him and Spike jumped over the stairs to avoid impact with the explosion.

As Spike jumped over, he heard a bang and he knew then that he had made a mistake…and that it would cost him. He crashed onto the ground floor, level with Wang. Wang disposed his bomb remote.

"SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Faye stopped running down the stairs when she could clearly see Spike on the floor. Wang looked up and gave a smirk, much like the one she was familiar with on Vicious. Her arm reached for her Glock and instantly began firing downward. They were bad aims at Wang. Thank god, she didn't hit the bleeding Spike. She jumped over the stairs as soon as she got close enough and began chase after Wang on the first floor. She found herself momentarily in the back alley of the building. He was near and she knew it. 

"Is this how you want this to end Faye? By becoming a killer? Who will love you now when Spike is gone? You've lost everything and you've deserved nothing except misery. You wanted a family more than anything in the world, but your desire had been rejected because you have committed too many wrong doings.

Wang's voice seemed to echo through the alley and straight into her own mind. She couldn't deny that this wasn't true. Spike was all she had left and then what…~~~

__

~I won't leave you again Faye…You're my family.~

'Oh God!' She was going to lose him, if not now then someday. And it wasn't until now that she realized how wrong she was about Spike. She thought he never cared about her but he did. She remembered him saying how he once was too ignorant to see for himself. But Faye had always loved him, no mistake about that. Would he forgive her? Would he still be alive to?

Faye didn't realize how astray her mind was and instead of running away or aiming for a shot, Wang stayed in his hiding place and watched amusingly as Faye began to mentally and emotionally suffer. Now as she thought about forgiveness, Faye wondered if Sam had told Ed about being her mother yet. Ed never knew true pain. Without regret, she was the most forgiving person in Faye's life. She might have considered Faye as unselfish. Ha! She paused suddenly. She heard that word '**unselfish**' spoken to her before. But when and where?~~~ 

__

~It's not in the personality or the experience. Your son may never know that what you are doing is the most unselfish act of love for any mother in your position.~

Had she forgotten already? She had a son, herself. And it wasn't Sam's fault that Ed hadn't seen her mother in so long. As soon as he got his memory back, as soon as he was free, Sam went searching for her. As soon as Faye got her memory back she went looking for her own family. Only, Sam was lucky to still have had one. And Ed, she would love him…no matter how long she hadn't seen her or the possibly frightening fact that she would see her own mother again as a man.

And what about Faye's son? Was it someone else's fault that she was that baby's only true living blood relative? As much as she might have wanted to keep him, it wasn't worth him seeing Faye like this. Yet she went through with the nine months, the birth pains, the parting, the depression afterwards…instead of going through the cheaper quick fix abortion.

Why?

She didn't want the baby, she thought. No wait…she did. So she could have a family? So he could have the chanceto have a family.

Faye eyes finally opened up and she felt her face wet of tears…and rain. But those tears of sorrow had now turned into tears of realization. She loved her son. She loved Cade. Faye smirked as she saw how much she really was like Spike. She was too ignorant to realize that she did care about her own son. And now she understood Sam's words…that she loved him enough to suffer through everything while he would be given his own deserved family.

Her vision came to and she saw Wang's shadow. She fired at the crates that were hiding him. Wang was caught off-guard. He was not expecting this sudden change in Faye. The crates fell in his direction and as he tried to run away, he tripped and lost his gun. A soaking wet Faye came and kicked Wang's gun even farther away from him. Her Glock was pointed straight at Wang's head…


	14. Epilogue: Ed's Surprise Present

**__**

I would like to thank everyone who read this story and loved it, even my evil bratty sister 'Nuri Valentine'. Yes, the last chapter was very long so I decided to spend three hours last night to write till the end. It was great. Sorry that this took 8 months to write when 'Destiny' only took 5 1/2 months to write. Now I can get back to 'Fellowship'. 

The Vengeance on Faye Valentine

By Fantasy Cat

Disclaimer:_ I own Sam and that's all ya need to know._

****

Epilogue: Ed's Surprise Present

"Don't worry," she said. "This won't be the first time I kill someone, remember?" Wang was dead quickly. His blood was now one with the rainwater on the concrete surface. "I had to make this quick…my family needs me." Faye was finally back inside the building when she saw Sam, Jet, and Ed in a low huddle. She ran over and saw Spike lying in the center. He was still breathing, he was conscious, and he was barely bleeding.

"Spike?" she whispered to him. "You're not dying?"

"Did you wanted me to?"

"No, I mean. How can it be?"

"Faye, I've always managed to survive when I had a strong reason to live. And I have never wanted to be alive more than I do now."

Faye instantly went to kissing him. She wanted to be Spike's will to live more than anything and now that has come true. Then she stopped. "What about that time you went to fight Vicious yourself?"

"That was just luck." Jet, Ed and Sam were looking on in awe, but now the arrival of paramedics and the ISSP would change that. 

* * *

Yes, Faye was taken back to jail. Faye was fortunately given a new trial before her set execution date. Ed had been working day and night to gather all of the evidence that the tipster who tried to do Faye in gave false information, Faye was found innocent. However, she would still have to spend a year in jail for escaping with a cruiser. Ed's hacking work got her out of prison a lot earlier…she was only in their for a week! Since syndicates were beyond the ISSP's control, they ignored whatever went on at the Gold Lions headquarters and who was found dead.

Spike picked Faye up from prison. "How was it, honey?" he asked her. "I was dying everyday," Faye said. "By the way, I thought of something when I was in prison. Now that Wang's gone, what's gonna happen to the Red Dragons?"

"Faye, there is no Red Dragons anymore. Sam and I went back to check it out. Everyone is either dead or not planning on coming back to create a syndicate."

The two happily came back to their Bebop floating in space. Sam was playing stuff animals with Ed. _'He must've told her, already,'_ she thought. Jet was cooking dinner and Ein was being Ein. Things were back to normal...

…except…she was hearing a strange noise coming from down the hallway. She went to go check it out while Spike followed close behind. "Ugh, it sounds like a dying animal," said Spike. Faye opened the door to her room. A small crib stood in the center of the room and inside it was a baby!

"Whoa Faye, I swear to you. Neither Jet nor I had anything to do with this!" said Spike. Then that leaves…

"ED ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!" Jet yelled at her. "You can't just steal a baby and bring it onto the Bebop!!!"

"But this is Faye's baby," said Ed.

"Oh, I understand," said Faye. It seems Ed was also someone who enjoyed cheering up others. "But it's Cade-person!" said Ed. Faye's eyes widened. "There's no possible way that can be him, Ed. All babies look alike." Now Jet's head was swelling from panic. "Now we're all gonna have bounties on our heads for baby snatching!"

"But Ed got baby papers and then Ed found baby at the police station, matching baby ID and then Ed went back and erased all of baby's adoption files. Ed have copies." Ed gave Faye the papers and she looked them over. Faye walked back to her room where the baby was still lying in the crib. Spike and Jet could finally see the papers themselves. Faye picked the baby up to have a look-over. "It really is you…Cade." She brought Cade back into the living room. The happiness in Faye's eyes showed that she really was holding her son again.

"Hold it," said Spike. "I don't buy the fact that Ed went to the police station and got the baby all by herself and buy a crib." All eyes were on Sam. "Okay, so I helped her out, but I did it because I was so impressed with her hacking skills that I knew we could get away with it. I mean we did, didn't we."

"Look, I'm tired of having to get away with things," said Jet. "From this moment on, whatever we get, we haveta had earn it, understand?"

Everyone was silent. Ed scratched her back. Spike shrugged. 

* * *

With new people on the Bebop, it didn't mean that things would change. Bounty hunting pays were still the same. Sam filled in for Faye on bounty hunts so she could take care of Cade. And sometimes, Faye would even leave her son in the incapable hands of Ed and Ein for a quick trip to the ponies. 

And yes, there was still bell peppers with no beef. Baby food seemed more satisfying to everyone's stomachs.

Although things did not change, the people sure did. Faye and Spike became new people after all they had been through the past few years. They loved each other and now they had many reasons to live. Their remaining family was larger than they thought. Jet spoiled things by telling them, "you can sleep with each other all you want, but there's no way we're gonna spend money on a wedding!" Well, they were on a tight budget. Looks like it'll be a while before Sam could become Samantha again.

"I hope Cade likes being a bounty hunter," said Faye.

"Or else he'll be begging you to tag along to the ponies with you," said Spike.

No matter what the future hold, or how much food and money was still in existence. Everyone would do his or her part to make Cade's future a happy one.

After all, it takes a mother, two bounty hunters, a transsexual, a teen hacker, and a Welsh Corgi to take care of a baby, right?

**__**

…GOOD LUCK, SPACE COWBOY CADE


End file.
